


WHO IS THIS MAN?

by blackillya



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Christmas carol, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: INSPIRATION:  Episodes IV, V & VI





	WHO IS THIS MAN?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: These were written around 1978 when I was a member of The Jedi Knights of Orange County
> 
> Sung to the tune of: WHAT CHILD IS THIS?

CHORUS  
This, this is Obi-wan  
Old-yet still a Jedi strong.  
By The Force he always lived  
And with The Force he’ll continue.

VERSE ONE:  
Who is this man standing all alone  
In the corridors silent and gleaming?  
Whose stealthy tread is never heard  
By those who seek his presence.

 

CHORUS

 

VERSE TWO:  
Now he nears the tractor beam  
Stormtroopers nearby ever prowling:  
By cunning thought and swiftness of hand  
His mission is accomplished.

CHORUS

VERSE THREE  
So, honor him who is with The Force  
Who stood before Evil Incarnate.  
Though Vader claimed that he was slain  
His presence lives with us forever.

CHORUS


End file.
